vraiment magique
by ylg
Summary: C'était incroyable, se disait Johanna, la façon dont Hilda se liait d'amitié avec toutes sortes de créatures fantastiques. ::one shot, gen::


**Titre : **Vraiment magique  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Hilda (cartoon)  
**Personnages : **la mère de Hilda  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Silvergate, Netflix, Person ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème :** "_magical creatures_" pour ladiesbingo  
**Nombre de mots : **~700

oOo

Johanna a grandi à la ville et y a eu une enfance heureuse. Elle avait quelques amis, des camarades de classe et des Sparrow Scouts qui partageaient les mêmes expériences de vie. Elle les aimait beaucoup à l'époque et c'est une période de sa vie qui a décidé de qui elle est devenue, qui lui a donné les bases pour sa vie future, oui, mais au final ces amitiés n'étaient pas si importantes en soi. Les liens tissés se sont dissous après son déménagement.  
Elle se souvient que ses amis lui ont manqué pendant un temps, et puis... c'est passé. Elle se souvient toujours avec tendresse de son enfance et des amis qu'il l'ont partagée mais ils ne lui manquent plus.

S'installer dans la nature sauvage c'était la grande idée de Papa et elle s'en arrangea du mieux possible. Des années plus tard, Papa était parti, Hilda était là, et Hilda arrangeait absolument tout. Quelle étrange petite fille elle a élevée là...  
Hilda adore la nature : il y a tellement de créatures intéressantes là dehors, dit-elle. Elle a appris à monter un whoff, elle ne craint pas les trolls - Johanna craint d'avoir échoué à lui apprendre la prudence là-dessus. Elle a apprivoisé un renard-daim, elle fait aves les intrusions régulière de l'Homme en Bois - Johanna se demande comment arrive-t-elle à être aussi gentille ? Qu'a-t-elle fait de bien ? parce qu'elle apprécie la façon dont Hilda grandit, mais elle n'a aucune idée de comment elle a réussi ça... ou si peut-être elle a mal fait et l'a rendue trop confiante et naïve - elle espère que non.  
Sa propre fille l'épate. Peut-être que toutes les mères ressentent la même chose envers leurs enfants, mais Johanna est certaine que sa petite Hilda est la plus magique de toutes les créatures. Sa propre fille, cette incroyable merveille, son petit trésor d'amour... Elle ne lui souhaite que le mieux possible.

Johanna elle-même pourrait travailler n'importe où. La ville lui manque, mais tant que Hilda était heureuse ici, pourquoi déménager ? Elle pensait pouvoir l'éduquer assez bien elle-même à la maison et lui apprendre à prendre soin d'elle-même. Hilda s'en sort d'ailleurs plutôt bien.  
Puis un jour le choix leur est imposé et elles doivent déménager pour Trolberg de toute façon. Johanna souhaite toujours le mieux pour Hilda, qu'elle se fasse des amis, des amis différents, plus conventionnels, des enfants humains. Oh, elle aurait dû se douter que Hilda continuerait à fréquenter d'une façon ou d'une autre des créatures qu'elle se débrouille pour croiser même en pleine ville ! Enfin bon. Tant que Hilda reste en sécurité et en tire le meilleur parti, Johanna essaiera de ne pas s'inquiéter de ces aventures. Comme elle est fière de sa précieuse petite fille si spéciale...  
...et oh, Hilda elle-même se met à faire de la magie, de la vraie magie, de la magie noire, même, pas juste une métaphore. C'est complètement par accident et avec de bonnes intentions, mais avec des résultats dangereux ! Elle arrange tout au final mais Johanna est quand même en colère : Hilda elle-même aurait pu être blessé, le jeune David aurait pu être blessé, et elle ne veut plus jamais, au grand jamais, qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit de mal à Hilda. Elle ne va pas commencer à jouer les mères poules et à lui interdire trop de choses non plus - elle connaît sa fille : ça leur donnerait encore plus d'attrait.

Le premier mouvement de Hilda quand elle est confrontée à quelque chose d'inquiétant est d'aller le voir de plus près pour mieux le comprendre, pour voir si elle peut le trouver moins menaçant. Johanna reconnaît que c'est une approche pragmatique, mais elle n'a plus la moindre idée de comment lui inculquer les notions de danger et de sécurité.  
Enfin, comme on dit, il faut tout un village pour élever une enfant ; peut-être que se faire et garder quelques nouveaux amis humains l'aidera à apprendre que chaque action a des conséquences. de préférence, sans que le prix du savoir soit trop cher à payer...


End file.
